


Horror Movies

by sarahjacobs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Spot gets scared, and it’s not necessarily relationship-y, but you know what, it happens sometimes, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: Spot gets scared after watching a scary movie.





	Horror Movies

It was all Spot's fault and he knew it. He clutched the blankets tighter, his knuckles turning white as he stared at the ceiling. He was so stupid sometimes. Spot closed his eyes but opened them once more in fear. He shakily unwrapped himself from the blanket protection and turned on his lamp. Spot sighs as the light fills his room and proves there was nothing to be scared of. But Spot couldn't sleep with the light on either.

Spot slowly sat up and stared at his door, which he left wide open in case he had to make a run for it. He hesitated before getting up and leaving the room. Spot could hear the TV on in the living room, along with small laughs from Jack and David who were camping out on the couch. Spot tip toed down to Race's room. He hesitated again as he placed his hand on the doorknob. Spot took a deep breath and opened the door, his heart pounding (in fear that someone was going to get him of course).

"Spot?" Race said, startled. He laid his book down and sat up, pushing his glasses to sit higher on his face. "You okay?"

Spot shuffled on his feet, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. "It's stupid—" Spot trails off as he shuts the door behind him. Race waits patiently for whatever Spot was going to say. "It's just, I know that I suggested the scary movie but now I can't sleep."

Race stared at Spot for a long time without replying. Spot shifted again and Race chuckled. "The fearless Spot Conlon..." He laughs again before continuing, "Spot, do you wanna sleep in here tonight?"

Spot visibly relaxed, "God, yes."

Race laughed loudly this time and lifted the covers for Spot to crawl under easily. Spot ran towards the bed and covered himself with the comforter. "Thanks, Racer."

"No problem, Spot," Race laughs and picks up his book. "Just...stay on your side alright?"

"Alright," Spot agreed. He turned away from Race and closed his eyes. Spot listened to Race turn the pages of his book, occasionally mumbling a word he liked. Spot smiled stupidly to himself.

Eventually, Race places the book down on the nightstand. Spot could hear him place his glasses down and turn off the lamp.

—

A thump is what made Spot wake up in the middle of the night. Spot tried to move but found himself being held tightly against someone. Spot was about to shout when he remembered that he was with Race. Spot felt his face grow hot when realizing he was cuddled against Race. However, the loud noise left Spot feeling uneasy.

"Race," Spot whispers, shoving the sleeping boy. "Race did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The boy mumbled sleepily.

"The thump?"

"It was Jack going to the bathroom," Race says.

"He's not that loud—" Spot stops himself when hearing a toilet flush. "Oh."

"Yeah," Race mumbles and tightens his grip on Spot's waist.

"Uh, Race?"

"What?" He says grumpily.

"You're—my side..." Spot stutters, "Of th-the bed."

"Shut up," Race replies and presses his face against Spot's neck.

Spot nearly shivered as Race’s breath fanned across his neck. "Race," Spot said. He felt his heart race for the millionth time, however; this time it was for a different reason.

"I said, shut up," Race repeated himself and this time Spot obeyed.

Spot leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "Night, Racer."

Race mumbles in response, Spot pretended he said "Goodnight," but he was positive Race had told him to shut up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I posted this on my tumblr and realized I never posted it here. I guess it doesn’t really matter but whatever. I was going to write Christmas fics but you know no motivation and hating everything I write happens. Therefore you might get a few christmas fics after christmas?? Lol


End file.
